1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key pad assembly and an electronic device having the same, and more particularly, to a key pad assembly which can be easily attached to and detached from a body of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally speaking, a mobile communication terminal is a portable communication device which performs wireless communication.
Recently, some conventional mobile communication terminals have been provided with variety of multimedia functions, such as a game function, a movie watching function, a music listening function, etc.
Some mobile communication terminals are provided with a music-on-demand (MOD) key, which when pressed, causes a mobile communication terminal to perform an MP3 function. The MOD key is formed in a keypad assembly which is mounted in the body of the mobile communication terminal.
A conventional keypad assembly is typically constructed according to one of the two following implementations.
In a first implementation, a key support structure is formed on a first body, and at least one key is mounted on a second body which engages with the first body, such that the key support structure supports the key. The existence of the key support structure requires that extra space be provided within the mobile communication terminal. Accordingly, when a key is pressed, there is an increased key motion and an increased noise.
In a second implementation, the keypad assembly is thermally adhered to a body of the mobile communication terminal. Although this implementation does not require as much space within the mobile communication terminal as the first implementation, and thus there is less key motion and noise, it is difficult to replace or repair keys if they become defective.